


Tick Tock

by AnimeFanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little shit talking from Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biological Needs, Breeding, Breeding Heat, Dirty Talk, Fertile!Yuuri, He knows how to motivate Vitya to get what he wants, Heat Drunk!Yuuri is the Best Yuuri, Knotting, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, References to Mpreg, Unexpected Heat, VictUuri, doctor's orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Yuuri sighed and glanced over at his mate, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. “There has to be some mistake…”“Unfortunately, all of your symptoms and tests indicate you’re in the early stages of a breeding heat.”"A WHAT?!?!"





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itakethewords (BluntBetty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/gifts).



> Thank you to user _itakethewords_ for this wonderful idea! Enjoy dear readers! :)

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri muttered as he pushed his hair back from his brow, skin glistening slightly under the fluorescent lights of the doctor’s office. “I’m on suppressants and I just had a heat last month…”

“Your body is rejecting them in an effort to induce a state where you will be highly susceptible to becoming pregnant,” The doctor replied as he checked his pulse, frowning slightly at Yuuri’s rapid heartbeat.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Yuuri sighed and glanced over at his mate, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. “There has to be some mistake…”

“Unfortunately, all of your symptoms and tests indicate you’re in the early stages of a breeding heat.”

“A WHAT?!?!” The raven’s breathing was rapid as panic rose inside him. Yes, they’d talked about trying in a year or two…it was something both Victor and he wanted, but…

_I’m not ready…am I?_ _Are we?_

“Yuuri, it’s going to be okay,” Victor assured him. “You’re on birth control. I’m sure that we’ll still be able to make this work and wait a bit longer-”

“That’s not likely,” The doctor bluntly informed them. 

“With breeding heats, the patient will go into heat again and again, with increased frequency until the, err, objective is achieved. It’s very dangerous to try to prolong the inevitable, as it can weaken the Omega’s body and lead to severe illness,” Yuuri leaned forward in his seat, head falling into his hands. Victor rubbed his back soothingly.

_I’m fucked…literally._

“Here’s some reading material on the subject,” He handed them some pamphlets and shrugged. “I would suggest preparing yourselves for this,” They both nodded blankly in response.

“We’ve talked about family planning on past visits…and I know this is ahead of when you had expected to start trying, but I’d advise looking at this as a good thing,” the doctor explained. Yuuri looked at him in bewilderment.

“In what way is this a _good_ thing?!”

“Yuuri, your body is doing this because it is fertile and in peak condition. Your biological instincts as an Omega are kicking in because you are bonded, have a strong mate, and are ready for this,” Yuuri took a deep breath and let it out as he thought about what the doctor was saying.

_So many male Omegas have challenges conceiving._ _I should try to look at the positives._ Yuuri leaned into his mate’s embrace, head falling against Victor’s chest with a soft sigh.

_Maybe this is just meant to be…_ Yuuri tilted his head up to meet the silver-haired Alpha’s gaze. 

“If we’re going to do this, let’s give it our all, okay?” Yuuri murmured, a determined smile on his face.

“Yes, we can do this!” Victor nodded happily. “I love you, Yuuri. We’re going to make an amazing baby together.”

“Yeah, we are, huh?” The Omega smiled and nuzzled into his mate’s neck, arousal spiking through his body at the scent. 

_Mmm…that’s nice._ Yuuri shifted in Victor’s arms, letting out a low whine and moving without thinking as he crawled into the other man’s lap, eliciting a surprised gasp from the Alpha.

“Umm, I suggest you get him home and settled into the heat room as soon as possible.” 

**xxx**

“I’m feeling better now Victor. I think it was a fluke,” Yuuri muttered, face slightly flushed as the Alpha gazed upon him. Victor’s expression turned to one of disbelief before he finally laughed, hopping out of the car, and hurrying around to open his mate’s door. The Omega pouted at him, arms crossed where he continued to sit ignoring the other man. Victor sighed and opened the door.

“If you could smell yourself right now, you’d know that wasn’t true,” The silver-haired skater smirked at the annoyed huff that Yuuri let out, turning his head away with a scowl. “You smell absolutely delicious, tantalizing, and I’m not letting you out of my sight until-”

“Until what? I’m pregnant!?” Yuuri snapped, head whipping around to view his mate. The Omega’s frustration melted away at the obvious concern etched on Victor’s face. 

“I-I’m sorry…I just…this is exciting and all, but…” The raven-haired male squirmed nervously, voice softer now. “…are we really ready?”

Victor smiled and reached out a hand, which his husband took as he let himself be helped from the car.

“I think we can get through anything together and that everything happens for a reason.”

Yuuri smiled in return and nodded before wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him close.

“I love you,” The Omega murmured, nuzzling the older man’s throat as he sought out the bond mark there. Victor gasped as Yuuri’s scent spiked with arousal and he felt the imprint of teeth nipping at the pale column of his throat.

“Victor…I feel funny…” Yuuri whispered out with a shudder that shook his entire frame, pressing impossibly close, cheek hot where it brushed against Victor’s own.

_Okaaaaaay…time to go inside._ The Alpha slammed the car door shut and let out a surprised grunt as Yuuri hopped up into his arms, wrapping his legs around the skater’s waist.

“Mmm…y’smell s’good, Victor,” Yuuri’s voice slurred, a giggle escaping as the older man began to carry him toward the underground parking garage elevator.

“Just hang on for a little longer,” Victor replied, shifting Yuuri a bit as he slid the secure access card for their floor and pressed the button. The raven let out a snort of amusement against his neck.

“I am hanging on…to you, see?” Yuuri leaned back slightly, grinning broadly. His cheeks were bright pink now, eyes glossed over with lust. 

“Silly Vitya…” He whispered, tilting forward to brush their noses together affectionately. Victor tried to hide his shock at the sudden onset of heat symptoms. He couldn’t believe how quickly the change was happening, usually, it took Yuuri hours to get this…far gone.

The Omega squirmed in his arms, hips hitching needily as he let out a long, low moan. 

_*ding*_

Victor hurried off the lift, wanting nothing more than to get his mate to a safe place before he became incapable of any self-control. He knew how his husband could get after all…

They’d shared a heat together yearly when Yuuri went off his heat suppressants in a lull between competitions, but somehow, Victor had a feeling this was going to be an exceptionally trying heat for them both. He walked as fast as possible down the hallway.

“I need…I need…” Yuuri muttered distractedly, a sheen of sweat lightly covering his face now as Victor opened the door to the room and went inside, locking it behind him.

“Here we are,” Victor carefully lowered the Omega to the floor, kneeling between his legs as he swiftly removed their clothes. The garments seemed to practically disintegrate from their bodies as he speedily freed them both and tossed them aside. 

Victor gazed down at the writhing figure before him and took a deep breath of the heady scent of desire that filled the space around them. Yuuri spread his legs further, inviting his husband to take what he wanted, give him what he needed...

“V-vitya…” The younger man’s voice was shaky, head falling back on the pillows, tempting Victor to mark and suckle the bonding bite there. His hips bucked against the Alpha’s lap, his erection already dripping copiously against his stomach. 

_So beautiful…_

“Need you…please…” Yuuri let out a low whine, snapping Victor out of his dazed admiration of the figure before him.

“Yes, I’m sorry…I was- You’re just so delicious, pryanichek,” Victor muttered as he leaned forward to capture his mate’s lips causing their hard lengths to brush against one another with the most wonderful friction.

“I swear if you tease me right now…” Yuuri muttered lowly, an edge of a growl to his voice as his gaze met the other man’s…cinnamon-hued irises surprisingly lucid for the moment. 

“Listen, I am so _not_ going to deal with going into heat repeatedly, so if we’re gonna do this, I better get pregnant the first time Nikiforov,” Yuuri’s eyes narrowed in challenge, a playful smirk gracing his features. 

“Think you can handle that?  Mr. Five Time World Cham-”

Victor growled lowly in response as he flipped his husband onto his stomach, eliciting a cry of surprise from the other man.

“Yes, god yes…” Yuuri whined out as Victor hitched his hips in the air, panting heavily as he was placed in a perfect mounting position, slick entrance on display for his mate’s pleasure.  “Fill me up…please…need you inside…”

_Holy shit._ Victor didn’t hesitate to slide two long fingers into the hot, wet hole before him. The older man let out a moan at the plush tightness of it, imagining how it would feel around his cock.

He plunged the digits in deep and set up a steady rhythm, enjoying the obscene squelch that mingled with their already labored breaths in the small space of the heat room. It wasn’t long before he found himself slipping a third finger into the gripping warmth, preparing his mate for what was to come.

“So damn hot like this, Yuuri,” Victor muttered as he crooked his fingers, teasing that spot inside that he knew would drive the younger man crazy. “I’m going to fill you up with so much come, over and over again. That cute little belly of yours is going to _look_ pregnant by the time I’m done with you…”

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasped out, eyes going wide at the other man’s words, bucking back and trying to fuck himself on Victor’s fingers.

“That’s right, just like that…” Victor whispered as he pulled out his fingers and gave his thick cock a few firm strokes to coat it with Yuuri's slick. He was desperate to fill the other man up, just as he’d requested. Victor guided the fat tip of his length to rest against the raven’s twitching entrance, sweet slick dripping out onto it as Yuuri’s hole practically gushed the fragrant evidence of his arousal.

“I’m going to fuck a damn litter into you, Yuuri…” The Alpha muttered as he thrust inside, breaching the tight heat and pressing forward in one sure stroke until his hips drew flush with the Omega’s ass. The cry of pleasure from his mate was music to his ears, something he never ceased to enjoy, no matter how many times he heard it. 

“You feel amazing,” Victor praised his husband. Yuuri mewled softly in response, circling his hips and gripping him like a vice.

“Y-yuuri…”  The Alpha groaned at the feeling. He was torn between the desire to pound into his mate and the urge to simply let the Omega’s ass milk his cock. Yuuri pulsed around him so beautifully, velvet walls clenching and unclenching around the dick buried deep inside him. Victor gripped the raven’s waist tightly pulling him back towards him as he flexed his hips forward to ensure every inch was encased in the furnace-like warmth. 

“Fuuuck…” Yuuri moaned, eyes glossed over where his head lay on the floor.

Victor slowly slid out until just the tip remained inside before slamming his hips forward once more, knowing that Yuuri could take it, that he wanted it. 

“Yes…” The Omega hissed out, fingers clutching desperately at the scattered blankets on the floor of the heat room as he sought something to ground himself. “More! Ngh…faster…” 

“Mmm…greedy thing, aren’t you?” The Alpha murmured with a smile.

Victor was only too happy to oblige his mate, driving his length in repeatedly as his control and rationality became a distant memory and they lost themselves in one another. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air as he plunged in deep, hips smacking against the younger man’s taut rear.

“That’s it Yuuri…” Victor could tell the other man was close and his knot was already beginning to swell in response, the instinctual urge to impregnate the very fertile and attractive Omega was overwhelming.

“You’re going to look so pretty…all round and full, fucking sexy…” And that was it, Yuuri let out a strangled cry as he was pushed over the edge. The Alpha’s knot expanded as he came as well, shooting his seed deep within the other, seeking to plant in his womb, plugging Yuuri up tightly so that nothing could escape. 

Their panting breaths filled the silence that followed, as they tried to gather their wits. Victor carefully rolled them both on their sides, letting out a low moan as his cock released another jet of hot come inside his mate.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Victor mumbled finally as he placed a kiss on his husband’s bond mark, nuzzling his neck gently. 

The Omega seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep already but was able to let out a grunt of acknowledgment and raise a hand just enough to give Victor a thumbs-up before soft snores began to emanate from him.

Victor bit back a chuckle so as not to disturb his adorable mate. He knew they had several trying days ahead of them and he wanted to make sure the raven was well-rested.

_I wonder if we’ll get pregnant right away or he’ll go into heat again after this?_  Victor wondered as his own azure-hued eyes slid shut.

_Well, at least we’ll have a lot of fun trying until we do._  He thought with a pleased smile as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think! I'm a slut for praise...I mean, feedback :)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! Username: animefanimefic  
> #ticktockfic  
> #sinsunday


End file.
